


Come What May

by KaosCumberbatch



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosCumberbatch/pseuds/KaosCumberbatch
Summary: Infinity War spoilers ahead! Also I’ve never even read a marvel fic in my life and have read one soulmate fic that I don’t even remember so go easy on me.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EatTheRude20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude20/gifts).



> Infinity War spoilers ahead! Also I’ve never even read a marvel fic in my life and have read one soulmate fic that I don’t even remember so go easy on me.

Steve stared at himself in the mirror in the not so spacious bathroom of his apartment, studying the scarring on his left collarbone- the mark of his soulmate. If you were lucky enough to have a soulmate, you would wake up one day to find their last words etched on to your skin some time in your teenage years. 

Steve’s came so late that he was worried he might not even have a soulmate. He was nearly 20 years old when he noticed it for the first time and it brought a smile to his face but now that he was nearly a hundred and was still unsure of who it might be, he began to become skeptical of the whole idea. 

It wasn’t much to go on, just his own name and a faint question mark. Anyone could have said that. It wasn’t like it was an uncommon name. What if they meant someone else named Steve? What if they were already dead, passing while he was still on ice?

All the worst scenarios played over in his head late at night when he would wonder if it was Peggy or Sharon or perhaps someone he hadn’t even met yet- imagining endless deaths for each of them. 

He snapped out of his trance and back to reality when he realized he could hardly even see himself in the mirror due to the steam of the shower that he had nearly forgotten he had turned on. He rubbed his eyes and stepped under the water, turning his face up to the stream.

The promise of finding his soulmate gave him a reason to push on, knowing that eventually he would be accepted somewhere. He would be home.

In high school, he was the tiny, nerdy boy who no one paid half a lick of attention to unless they wanted to beat him to hell just to make themselves feel better. After the serum, he was an experiment, a superhuman freak who never even used his new body for anything but dancing and entertaining. When he finally got to do what he always wanted- simply to serve and protect his country, like many men his age- he was expected to be a hero. 

He decided to take on this role as Captain America- to try to live up to the expectations that were placed upon him- but the accords screwed that to hell. He was a criminal now, living in a new place with a new name, laying low until Tony finally decided to call for help. He expected it to be soon.

He washed himself in the shower, taking his time to relax under the hot water until it went cold, daydreaming about the day he would finally meet his soulmate. He would feel whole again and loved and like he belonged. They would be happy together. He would do anything for them, he decided, whoever it turned out to be. 

 

When he watched Bucky, his best friend for as long as he could remember, fade away before his eyes, saying his name like he did when he felt nauseous, but now in utter terror as well, Steve felt his heart break in his chest, his stomach knot and his lungs collapse. He couldn’t move. All this time, his soulmate was right in front of him and now it was too late. He found himself kneeled down, touching the ground- the ashes of his best friend. He didn’t even remember walking there though everything felt like it was in slow motion. He felt like he would be sick if he even opened his mouth. He couldn’t even cry. He couldn’t scream. The whole world stopped around him. He stopped. He found himself lightheaded, the hot lump in his throat made it impossible to breathe. His heart sank to his stomach and his collarbone burned like it was on fire. It was all clear to him now as a wave of memories flooded into his head. Of course it had to be Bucky. He had thought he imagined every possible scenario but this one was worse than any he could have ever dreamed. He closed his eyes, feeling like he was crumbling from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I DO NOT support Steve/Sharon that is all


End file.
